This invention concerns a cuvette matrix comprising of rows of flexibly connected cuvette or wells and a tray therefor. If necessary, smaller parts of the matrix can be removed and put back into the tray. The cuvette matrix is especially suitable for use in different diagnostic measurements, for example EIA-assays. Cuvette matrices can, for example, form a so called microtitration plate.
Generally used for diagnostic assays are test plates formed by rows of cuvettes, for example, the so called microtitration plate into the cuvettes of which the samples are placed. Generally speaking a standard plate is used comprising 8&gt;12 cuvettes with a distribution of 9 mm. Also known are cuvette sets in which a smaller part or segment of which can be removed, if necessary. Thus, it is not necessary to use the whole set, especially where there are only a few samples to measure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,795 discloses a micro-titration plate the wells of which are connected to one another by rigid, straight stems. The stems can be broken and in this way it is possible to remove a predetermined amount of wells from the plate. The tray of the plate is equipped with posts placed in spaces between the wells. One problem with this solution is the fact that the wells do not stand upright in the tray properly, when the tray is moved. For example during stages of washing, it is often necessary to turn the tray upside down, whereby the wells tend to fall out. Also the fact that the different wells are at different heights in the tray can cause difficulties with the measuring device.